


First Impressions

by anxiousgeek



Series: Advisors [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, F/F, advisor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden-Commander Cousland is recruited by Cassandra to be military advisor to the Inquisition. She immediately develops an enormous crush on Leliana. </p><p>Their first meeting doesn't go so well however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Advisor Au created by [foolandtheflyingship](http://foolandtheflyingship.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. [You need it in your life](http://foolandtheflyingship.tumblr.com/tagged/advisor-au). It's brilliant. Hence the fic.

Elissa Cousland was a warrior, a hero, a warden. Made of strong muscles and moral fibre. 

She was also a complete dork.

Her long dark hair was mostly tangled from running against the wind, and her cheeks bright red from the cold and her lips chapped. Her warden's uniform a little torn in places from where she had been thrown from the blast, and she could feel a bruise starting to form on her right shoulder. The cut on her left leg had stopped bleeding long enough for her to get it treated by one of the mages who hadn't just been killed. 

Three days had passed since the Conclave exploded and she hadn't had chance to change. 

The only survivor was still unconscious. 

She'd only been with the group for a few weeks, her small band of soldiers were pretty good, but mostly rejects from various armies and ex-templars with lyrium withdrawals. She and Cassandra spent every day running them through drills, from dawn to dusk, and by time the Conclave was put together they were in some sort of order. 

She hadn't met Leliana yet.

Leliana was a dark shadow within dark shadows .

The woman had been pulling together her network, Cassandra said, and when the Conclave exploded and the sky split apart in a bright green flash – she didn't think she'd ever meet the woman but had other things to worry about. 

Elissa hadn't even know Leliana had even turned up.

She was merely a covered face in the corner, silent and watching until Elissa made a joke.

A bad joke.

“Well, at least we have everyone's attention,” she said, not quite smiling as she said it.

From the shadows stepped Leliana, hood up, blue eyes blazing. Her hand twitched before she raised it and Cassandra stepped in, pushing the hand down again. Elissa took a step back looking over the woman before her, completely entranced. She didn't even hear her speak, or register the murderous look on her face, only seeing the beauty in that anger and the way her body curved.

Elissa had stared down ogres, dawkspawn, dragons and the Archdemon. None were as intimidating as Leliana.

Elissa had also seen the golden spires of Val Royeaux, the planes of the Hissing Wastes, the bright green fields of the Emerald graves and the Intrinsic Pool. None were as lovely as Leliana.

“People died in that blast,” she hissed. “Good people. Your own soldiers. The Divine.”

Elissa barely registered the words, just the anger and stepped back. She couldn't quite keep her eyes on her face, raking them down her body and back up.

“Ah, Leliana, you're here. Have you been brought up to date on the situation.”

She nodded, eyes still on Elissa who was still staring.

“This is Warden-Commander Cousland. Commander, this is Leliana, our -”

“I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it,” she managed to get out, cutting Cassandra off. “We all lost friends, I just-”

Leliana put a hand up to silence her. 

“Perhaps we should decide what to with our survivor,” she snapped. 

Elissa nodded, frowning, unable to look away from Leliana's bright blue eyes even as they glowered at her. 

Elissa Cousland, warrior, hero, warden. 

Dork. Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa talks to Cassandra about her first meeting with Leliana.

In the camp outside the village of Haven were rows of tents for the army Elissa and Cassandra were putting together for the Inquisition. At the head of the row the two women shared a tent of their own. They refused to take up a bed in one of the houses, or the tavern Leliana and Josephine had set up. Refused to take up one of the few beds in the Chantry. Refused to take up a tent each. They were long used to sharing barracks and bunks and were becoming good friends since Cassandra found the young warden on the border or Ferelden and Orlais looking for a cure for the very thing that made her a Grey Warden.

Something that would extend and save her life, save her sanity but she'd thrown it aside for this, to save the world from the war it was falling into and Cassandra respected that. Eventually, when it was all over – if it was ever all over – the seeker had decided to assist Elissa with her quest.

Something that would have to wait a little longer than both women had intended not the sky was split open.

In the tent, Elissa was sitting on her bedroll, resting her head on her knees and staring blankly at the flap, barely reacting when Cassandra entered and started to strip off her armour after laying down her sword and shield next to Elissa's own. 

Their only concession had been a larger tent that would accommodate both their weapons and armour.

“Are you unwell Commander?” she asked, finally sitting down beside her, realising the woman had not moved.

“No, no I'm fine,” Elissa said, still looking at the tent flap.

Cassandra hesitated then placed a hand on her shoulder. Elissa finally looked to her and gave her a weak smile.

“What bothers you?”

“I was an idiot today.”

“When?”

“When I met Sister Leliana.”

“Oh.”

“She must hate me.”

“It is unfortunate. But she will come around over time. She just needs to get to know you and your sense of humour,” Cassandra said with a frown. Elissa smirked. 

“I know, I know, I tease and try your patience,” she said, 

“Not just mine evidently,” Cassandra said, a small smile cracking through and Elissa laughed.

“Hopefully in time she'll adore me as much as you,” she said, sticking her tongue out. Cassandra chuckled.

“You're an idiot,” Cassandra said, laying down on her bedroll, “but you are a good person. Leliana will see that.” 

She pulled a blanket over her, the heavy wool covering her from chin to toe and Elissa nodded, watching her friend close her eyes.

“Thank you Seeker,” she said quietly. Cassandra nodded, before falling to sleep as quickly as she ever did.

Elissa stayed awake for a little while hoping she was right, and wondering exactly why she was so worried about what Leliana thought of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fic of [foolandtheflyingship](http://foolandtheflyingship.tumblr.com/)'s advisor AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [comics](http://foolandtheflyingship.tumblr.com/tagged/advisor-au).  
> There will be more over time I'm sure. Little bits and bobs.
> 
>  


End file.
